Welcome to Hell
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: What if Plan B failed?
1. Mr Seth Rollins

**Hey guys, what's up? I decided to try something new. I don't think anyone has done a story like this, and if someone has...well...oh well. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Triple H and Randy Orton came walking down the ramp, Hunter's shoulder adorned with his trademark sledgehammer. They stopped near the ring, a huge smirk on their faces. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns glared back at them.

Triple H slowly raised the mic to his lips. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody, is adapt. Last night was Plan A. Tonight…" Triple H looked at the sledgehammer and twirled it. He chuckled to himself. "'Plan B.' There's always a Plan B."

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose exchanged a glance before stepping forward. Seth's hand gripped tighter on the chair.

_I gotta do what's best for __**me**_.

His heart began to beat out of his chest as Roman glanced back at him, murder in his eyes. He tilted his head towards Randy and Hunter, telling Seth to step up.

Seth gulped.

_They are __**not**__ my brothers._

Dean's staring right at him now. He yelled "Come on!" before turning around, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

_I gotta do it._

Seth drew back as far as he could, ready to swing.

"NO!" yelled a guy in the audience.

_**BANG!**_

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Seth screamed as the chair he swung came colliding into his face. Seth's hands shot to his face as he thrashed around the ring in pain.

"You motherfucker!" Dean shouted, basically foaming at the mouth.

_What the fuck?_ Seth thought to himself.

Roman bench-pressed him. punching him over and over. Seth started to block his thrashes.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Seth yelled.

Roman punched him hard, blood starting to trickle out of Seth's mouth.

"You tried to betray us!" he yelled back.

The crowd was going crazy, chanting "YES, YES, YES!"

Dean quickly turned and glared at Randy and Hunter.

"**You** did this!" Dean hopped up to the top turnbuckle and tossed himself onto Triple H and Randy, punching and kicking the entire way down.

Randy wiggled his way out of the pile of fists. "Come here!" he said, grabbing Dean by the neck and raising him to his feet. Randy slapped his back hard and DDT'd him right into the mat.

Triple H picked himself up, wiping his lip and picking back up his sledgehammer. Randy rushed to Hunter's side as they made their way backstage.

Dean had his hand gripping the barricade while the other rubbed his forehead.

The crowd got louder as they chanted 'YES, YES, YES!' at the top of their lungs.

"What the hell just happened?" JBL asked. "I believe that Seth Rollins was trying to break away from the Shield." Michael Cole answered.

"No, I think Seth Rollins was trying to break **UP** the Shield!" Jerry added.

"Dean Ambrose has entered the ring now and he does not look happy, John."

"The man's a lunatic! He always looks like that, Maggle!"

Dean went to the ropes and yelled for a microphone, a few 'fucks' thrown in. Roman stood over Seth, chair in hand, shaking his head and muttering "You shouldn't have done that, Seth. That was a stupid idea." Seth was on his stomach.

Dean held the mic in his hand, glaring at Seth as he muttered curses under his breath. He stomped hard on his back, repeatedly, making Seth Rollins howl out in pain.

"What the HELL were you trying to do, Seth?!" Dean stomped more on his back. "Huh?!" Dean stomped on him some more. He stomped really hard on his back then grinded his foot into his back, squating low to his face. "WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, SETH ROLLINS?!" Dean put the mic to Seth's lips, lifting his head up by his hair.

Seth opened his mouth that was red with blood only to utter complete nonsense before his head hit the mat again from Dean throwing it down. Dean moved away as Roman raised the chair high above his head before slamming it down on Seth's back.

"AAHH-AH-AAHHH!" Seth cried out as his body twitched.

Roman slammed the chair over and over and over again until it was completely bent. He threw it out of the ring. He grabbed Seth's vest and ripped it off.

"Dean Ambrose has rolled out of the ring now, searching underneath the ring." Michael Cole reported. "Uh-oh! He found a kendo stick!" Jerry exclaimed. "Get that thing away from him!" JBL shouted.

Roman stepped outside the ring and stood on the stairs near the corner turnbuckle, dragging Seth along with him on the inside. He propped Seth up in the corner and held his arms behind his back against the pole. Seth stood limp, blood from his mouth trailing down his bare chest. Women in the audience swooned at the sight.

Dean rolled back into the ring and held the kendo stick high in the air. "Who wants me to teach Seth Rollins a **very** important lesson about trying to betray the Shield?" The audience went crazy, jumping up and down. The time keeper looked around nervously. The show had gone way over their time slot. He threw the mic to the side and twirled the kendo stick as he walked towards Seth. Dean tapped the kendo on his shoulder before shrugging. He drew his arms all the way back and slammed the kendo stick against Seth's chest. Seth howled in agony. Dean swung again and again, the crowd chanting 'YES!' every time the stick made contact with his skin. Soon, his skin was bright red and full of splinters. Dean swung one last time, cracking the kendo stick in half against Seth's chest.

Seth gritted his teeth as he was drenched in sweat from all the agony. Roman Reigns released Seth's arms and let his body drop to the mat, a big smirk on his face.

"Roman Reigns entering the ring now." "What more could they possibly do to him?" "We gotta stop this!"

Dean grabbed a bunch of Seth's hair and pulled him up to his feet. Roman stood at the opposite end of the ring against the ropes. He held onto the ropes, lunging his body forward and stretching his mouth. He stood up and threw his arms back, doing his traditional roar.

"OOOOaaahhhh~!"

Dean pushed Seth towards Roman.

"SPEAR! SPEAR!" Michael Cole shouted. The crowd went berserk, screaming and shouting all over the place. Seth was flat out in the ring, his face scrunched up in agony. Dean grabbed Seth's hair again.

"You're not done yet, ya fuck!"

Roman went to the other side of the ring and held onto the ropes again. He roared once again and Dean pushed Seth into him.

"Another spear! I don't think Seth Rollins can take much more of this!" King yelled. "Get security out here! These guys need to be stopped!"

Roman shouted "Again!" as he went to the other side of the ring. Dean lifted Seth and threw him one last time.

"OH MY GOD!" King yelped.

A flood of security guards came running from backstage. The entire arena began to boo. Dean and Roman quickly rolled out of the ring and ran into the crowd, heading back up the stairs as they looked back at their handiwork, huge smiles on their faces.

3 doctors entered the ring, checking Seth Rollins over. He wasn't moving at all and his breathing was shallow.

Dean and Roman were smiling and laughing. "We're not done with you, Seth!" Dean shouted. "Not by a long shot!" Roman added.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Seth Rollins slowly raised his body off the mattress as he tried to sit up in his hotel room. He was sore everywhere and swollen. The trainers said he wouldn't be in action until Smackdown next week, most likely. But that wasn't the main thing that was bothering Seth. It was the guys in the other rooms. The WWE booked them a room together as "the Shield" therefore they got a three room suite for them at the hotel.

And awkward didn't even begin to describe the situstion.

When Seth fully sat up, Dean was sitting backwards in a chair, his chin resting on his arms. His brown hair was mess and he was still in his pajamas. Seth looked to his right to see Roman standing in his doorway, arms crossed and his hair down. He too was still in his pajamas. Both of them were obviously pissed. Seth groaned in pain before laying back down.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading out for Smackdown?"

"We got some 'time off' for our actions on Raw. Apparently they weren't 'PG'." Dean said, using air quotes.

"We'll be back next week most likely." Roman chimed in.

"Ah…" was Seth's only response.

"Colby, what were you doing?" Dean finally asked, nibbling on his nail.

Seth flinched slightly. They never really used their first names together unless they were being serious.

"What are you talking about, Jon-" Seth began.

"Don't fuck with us, Colby." Roman said.

"Look, I thought it would be a good way for me to start my solo career. So I talked about it with Paul and he agreed with me."

"So you talk it over with Paul and not with your partners, Colby?" Dean asked. "You don't even clear it with us? Really?"

"Look, Jon, I'm sorry for not telling you and Joe, I'm sorry for swinging that chair at you. It had to be done."

"Apologizing ain't gonna get you anything, Colby. You're gonna have to pay for what you did...the **hard** way." Roman said, laughing slightly.

Seth winced as he shifted in bed. "I think I'm paying for it already."

"Nah, that was only the first layer of your Hell, man." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well, we're gonna hit the gym." Roman said, walking over to Seth's bedside. He slapped Seth's hard on his stomach and shook him a little, causing Seth to twitch and cry out. Seth was tense with his hands clenched in the air, huffing and puffing from the pain. "Have a good day, Colby." Roman added, laughing as he left. Seth rolled over onto his stomach, holding it. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to Seth's bedside as well and slapped his back hard with both hands and shook him.

"Yup, have a fan-fucking-tastic day, Mr. Seth Rollins."

Seth huffed and puffed in his pillow from the pain before screaming into it.

"Rest easy, you got a long week ahead of ya!"

* * *

**Ta-Da! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know! Comment, favorite, follow, and...yeah :D**


	2. The Apology

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! ...I don't know what else to say...Did any of you guys go to Ringside Fest? I went to the RAW where the Rock came back and I think I died that night...Enjoy!**

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

STAMFORD, CT

Dean and Roman stared up at the golden plate upon the oak wood door. They tilted their heads slowly to the left then slowly to the right. The plate said: VINCE MCMAHON.

"Have you-uh- ever been called to the boss's office before?" Dean asked, hands on his hips as he looked at Roman. Dean adjusted his navy blue jeans a little. Roman licked his teeth which made a clicking sound before shaking his head. "Nope…" Dean nodded. Roman crossed his arms.

"We're probably gonna get fired, aren't we?" Roman asked.

"Yep." Dean said bluntly with a smile. "I've always wanted to flip burgers…" Roman and Dean looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

"GET IN HERE!"

Roman and Dean jumped. They looked at each other, frightened before opening the door and walking in.

Roman and Dean had their hands folded on the desk as they stared at the other end of the table. There sat Vince McMahon, with a small smile on his face. He had on a light yellow suit and a red tie. To his left sat Stephanie McMahon who looked pissed for a lack of a better word (hence the shouting for them to get into the office) and to his right was Triple H who was on his phone most likely not wanting to be there. Dean and Roman glanced at each other in fear.

Seth came limping into the room, his face cringing in pain from each step. Stephanie's face softened a little as she got up and pulled a chair out for him. Seth gave her a little smile as he hobbled over to the chair and sat down, He breathed out a sigh of relief from getting off his feet. Roman and Dean exchanged a smirk. Stephanie sat back down and flipped her hair off her shoulder.

Vince cleared his throat. "Thank you boys for coming."

"Anytime, Mr. McMahon." Dean said, letting one of his arms dangle behind the chair.

"Your performance on Raw was really **pushing **the boundaries on the PG ratings. Now, I understand when you want to portray a certain, uh, passion or emotion during your part but that was...a bit **too** far in my opinion. So...what exactly happened?"

"That's a question for your son-in-law." Roman started. "He's the one who didn't talk to us about Seth breaking up the Shield." Triple H looked up from his phone before sliding it into his suit pocket. "Alright guys, Seth and I came up with a plan that would help kickstart your singles career. The reason we didn't tell you guys is because we have been discussing breaking up the Shield for, what, two months now? You should have been able to 'sense the situation' that me and Randy were portraying!"

"You can't just spring the break-up on us, Paul!" Dean spat. "We know that we have been discussing the break-up for a while but when it's gonna actually happen, you have to let US know, not just Seth! We are a TEAM!"

"It's not just Seth's career that's riding on this, but our's too!" Roman added.

"But that doesn't mean you have to 'Hulk-out' and beat the crap out of him! I mean look what you did to Seth! The man can barely walk without feeling pain!Don't you guys think you went too far? " Stephanie asked.

Roman and Dean leaned forward in their seats.

"Nah, we're just getting started, Steph." Roman snarled.

"Alright, everyone just calm down." Vince started. "This is what we're going to do, no 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it."

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

CLEVELAND, OHIO

"Welcome everyone to **Monday Night Raw**! We're here in Cleveland, Ohio and the place is JUMPING!" Michael Cole announced. "We'll take you back two weeks ago on RAW where it seemed that Seth Rollins attempted to break up the Shield at the command of Triple H."

"Yes he did, but things didn't go well when Dean and Roman Reigns got a hold of him!" Jerry added.

"They were acting like complete **animals**, attacking Seth Rollins like that! They should be **fired**!" JBL said.

Michael Cole shook his head at JBL. "Since that incident, we have not seen the Shield and it makes me wonder, was that the last of the Shield?" he asked his table mates.

"I hope they weren't fired, the WWE Universe **loves** 'em!" Jerry said.

"The WWE does not want people like that who defy the Authority! They are their bosses and they should respect their decisions!" JBL said.

"So if Triple H told someone to hit you with a chair, you would let them, JBL?" Cole asked. "If that's what the Authority wanted, then yes."

"No you wouldn't." Jerry added.

"JBL you won't even let me-" Michael Cole began.

_~SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA.~__**SHIELD**_**.**

"Uh-oh!" Cole shouted. The crowd went berserk, screaming "YES!" and jumping up and down.

"They're _back_!" Jerry exclaimed.

It was strange though for no Shield members started to come down the stairs. Instead, Seth Rollins came limping out from backstage in an all black suit with a black tie and black button down. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his face scrunched every time his right leg moved. The applause quickly turned to boos.

"It's Seth!"

"He's alive!" Jerry said.

"Seth Rollins is starting off RAW tonight, still feeling the effects of Dean and Roman's attack. His right leg seems to be bothering him a lot." Michael Cole reported.

As Seth Rollins made his way to the ring, a cameraman handed him a microphone. Seth Rollins limped up the stairs and went into the ring. The chants began.

_ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!_

Seth looked around at the WWE Universe before raising the mic to his lips. "Alright, alright, alright, settle down now. I get it, you guys are pretty mad at me but let me explain myself alright? You see-"

"Hang on, hang on! I gotta hear this!" said Dean's voice on a mic. The crowd started cheering again as Dean and Roman descended the stairs. "I gotta hear this. I need a good laugh!"

"This can't be good…" Cole said.

"Better get security out here." JBL added.

Roman went to the time keeper's area and grabbed two chairs. He threw them into the ring and rolled in along with Dean.

"No no no no no no no!" Seth shouted, fumbling back into a corner. "Stay away from me!"

"Calm down, Seth. We're not gonna do anything." Roman began on his mic, opening the chair. "...At least not _yet_," he finished, sitting down.

Dean sat down and leaned forward in his chair, holding the mic in his unique way. "Now talk."

Seth continued to "hug" the corner, not saying a word. Dean got fed up and kicked the chair he was sitting in over. "Talk dammit!" he shouted, getting close to Seth. Seth was shaking slightly, looking all over Dean's face in fear.

"Calm down, Dean!" Jerry advised. Roman leaned to his left and moved his jaw around as he glared at Seth. Seth looked into his eyes before looking back at Dean.

Dean jumped up on the second rope and looked down at Seth. "I SAID 'TALK' YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted in his face. Seth's eyes widened in fear.

"Come on, Dean. Back off." Roman motioned with his hand for Dean to come to him. "You're about to make him piss his pants. Come on." Dean continued to glare at Seth before sticking his tongue to the side, smiling, and hopping down. Dean stood next to Roman and started pacing back and forth. Roman shook his head and said 'What's wrong with you?' off mic with a smirk. Roman gestured for Seth to talk, relaxing in the chair.

"T-The Authority was threatening me…" Seth began, mumbling in the mic. Roman leaned forward in his chair. "T-T-They said that if I didn't betray you guys, they would fire me! A-And believe me I tried to resist them but...they brought Mr. McMahon in and...I had to do it, okay!?"

"Triple H couldn't handle the fact that we destroyed Evolution. Cause at Payback and Extreme Rules, we kicked their asses!" Roman Reigns smirked at that and nodded. Dean rolled his shoulders as he hopped up and down next to Roman. "Triple H said that I was the smartest one in the Shield so…"

Roman leaned back in his chair in disbelief as the WWE Universe booed loudly. "He said that since I'm the smartest, it would make sense that-"

"Woah, woah, _WOAH_, WOAH, **WOAH**!" Dean yelled, getting progressively louder as he motioned with his hand. Seth went clammering back to the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That's what Triple H said, not **me**!"

"How is **he** the smartest one?" Dean asked Roman, who only shrugged. The crowd laughed at this.

"That's all he got from that?!" Jerry asked with a laugh. "What's there to get? Seth Rollins IS the smartest one." JBL added.

"I mean personally, I think that I'm the smartest one." Dean said, wiggling his fingers on his chest with a smile. Roman chuckled to himself before looking at Dean. "You're not the smartest. Dude, you dropped outta high school."

Dean thought to himself, waivering. "Okay, I'm **street** smart." Roman laughed some more along with the crowd. He walked past Dean over to Seth, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "I get it. I get it. You had to do what you had to do. I respect that." Roman informed, patting and shaking Seth by the shoulder. Seth nodded repeatedly and smiled, saying 'Thank you, man.'

"But that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna forget what you did." Seth's face fell. "L-Look, I didn't want to do this! Triple H made me-!"

"Shut up!" Roman commanded. "You tried to end my career. You tried to end Dean's career." Dean put his right arm around Roman's shoulder, laughing and using his thumb to play with his bottom lip. "You think that you can betray the Hounds of Justice just like **that** and bygones will be bygones, Seth? That what you think?"

Dean laughed into the mic. "You know Roman, I think we should give him another chance. I think Seth Rollins should prove that he's still loyal to the Shield…" Dean placed his right hand on top of Roman's head. "We need to test him." The crowd applauded.

"Test him? What does that mean?" Michael Cole asked.

"I-I'll do anything! I'm loyal to the Shield, I LIVE for the Shield! Please, I'll do ANYTHING!" Seth pleaded.

"You know, I agree, Dean." Roman said, nodding. Dean pulled Roman's head close to his and whispered in his ear. A great big smile came across Roman's lips as he chuckled, nodding in agreement.

Roman patted Dean on the back as he laughed. He got really close to Seth, looking down at him.

"You are to do **exactly **as we say." Roman informed, gesturing to him and Dean with his thumb.

"From now on, you're gonna be the Shield's **BITCH**!"

Seth Rollins paled as his eyes widened.

"**YES! YES! YES!**"

* * *

**So...what'dya think? Was it good? Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you have a phenomenal day! Bye bye!**


	3. Test Run

**Hey guys! How ya doin'? It's time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! We take you to the start of Raw where Seth Rollins supposedly apologized to his Shield brethren for what occurred two weeks ago. Now John, do you think that apology was sincere?" Michael Cole asked.

"Of course it was! Seth Rollins is a sincere and honest man!"

"But now he has provide service to Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns."

"And I'm pretty sure they have some brutal things in mind!" Jerry added.

"Those men are terrible! They have no reason to treat Seth Rollins that way! He's already beaten and battered because of them!" Michael Cole could only roll his eyes at that.

"We take you to the ring now where Adam Rose faces Titus O'Neil."

The referee signaled for the bell and the match began. Titus immediately hit Adam Rose with a Big Boot to the face, knocking Adam flat on his back as he clutched his face. The crowd winced.

"Titus O'Neil getting Adam Rose int ota headlock now, applying as much pressure as he can and-" something caught Michael's eye.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, came strutting over the announce table, Dean wearing the Shield hoodie and a crooked smile. The crowd cheered.

"Uh...hello gentlemen…" Michael Cole greeted. Dean put his hand on the announce table and the other on his hip, leaning against it.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Jerry asked.

Roman crossed his arms and watched the match, wetting his lips before looking back at the announce table, smirking. He gazed over at Dean then continued to watch Titus work. Dean handed Michael Cole a piece of lined paper. Michael took it and read it over.

"W-What's this?" he asked, looking back at Dean.

Dean tapped the paper saying 'New main event!' before putting his hand back on his hip.

"What?" he asked.

Dean tapped the paper again. 'That's the new main event!'

"Wh-?"

Dean rolled his eyes. 'It's. The. New. Main. Event!' he repeated, emphasizing the syllables with hsi hand before placing it back on his hip.

"What did he say?" Jerry asked.

"He said this is the new main event." Michael said, handing the paper to him.

Dean, you can't just change the main event-Oh! And Titus O'Neil with a brutal Backbreaker to Adam Rose!" Titus threw Adam halfway across the ring before doing his signature bark.

Roman strolled over to the announce table, moving his jaw around with his right thumb in one of his belt loops. 'We got a problem?' he asked, tilting his head left a bit.

"What?" JBL asked.

'Do we got a problem?' he asked again strongly, emphasizing with his head.

"Yes we do! You guys come out here and bully and make a ruckus, ruining Monday Night Raw! We are not changing the main event so why don't you go back to wherever you came from!" JBL yelled, shooing them with his arm.

Roman and Dean looked at each other very confused before Roman grabbed JBL's collar and lifted him out of his chair so they'd be eye to eye as he snarled and moved his jaw.

'Change. It.' he said through clenched teeth.

Dean Ambrose chuckled and cooed "Oooo!" while wiggling his fingers at them, smiling.

JBL gulped.

Roman slowly looked at Michael Cole. 'Announce it.' he commanded, letting go of JBL's collar.

"Uh, can I have your attention please?" Michael Cole asked after he stood up and was handed a mic. The crowd booed loudly. Adam Rose and Titus O'Neil stopped fighting to listen.

"The main event has been changed effective immediately. The main event will now be the Wyatt Family versus The Shield." The crowd cheered but they quickly turned to boos as Titus began to yell at Roman and Dean. JBL adjusted his tie with a sore look on his face as he sat down.

'Hey, get the hell outta here! You're interruptin' my match!'

Roman gave him a fake sympathetic frown while mimicking him with his hand.

'You and your crazy ass friend need to get out!' That pissed Dean off.

Dean hopped up on the announce table, pacing back and forth as he shouted. Roman reached behind him and grabbed Dean's shirt, laughing as he restrained him. 'You got a problem with us being here?! Come say it to my face! Come say it to my face, you piece of shit!'

Titus got close to the ropes. 'Yeah I got a problem with you! You comin' out here actin' like you run the damn place!'

Roman smiled at him. 'Oh, shut up! Rose is gonna roll your ass up in 2 seconds anyway!'

And just like that, Adam Rose grabbed Titus's thigh and rolled him up for the one two three. Adam Rose quickly rolled out of the ring and escaped with his Rosebuds while Titus stared in disbelief. Dean kept his teeth clenched as he smiled and laughed on the announce table, his hands in his pockets. Roman had his hands on his knees, looking at Titus's face and laughing.

"You see why I don't like them? They come out here and interrupt Titus's match and now they're making fun of him?! They should be fired, better yet, banned from the building! The WWE has no place for these goons!"

"You weren't saying that a second ago, JBL…" Jerry said.

Titus rolled out of the ring and went after them only to be pushed back by Roman against the ring as he punched Titus in the face and gut repeatedly. Dean ran off the announce table and joined in.

"The two members of the Shield now attacking Titus."

Roman and Dean managed to get Titus on the ground and continuously stomped a mud hole in him. Dean looked at the job they just did and nodded, throwing his jacket correctly on his body. Roman glared down at Titus before looking at Dean, slicking his hair back. Dean nodded rapidly, bouncing on each foot as he walked to barricade, hopping over. Roman followed suit, checking their backs before going over. The men at the announce table could only watch.

"Well...that was interesting…"

**BACKSTAGE**

Stephanie McMahon had an angry look on her face as the trainers put an ice pack on Seth Rollins's left shoulder. Seth held the ice pack there, scowling. Triple H was speaking to his staff over his headset. The crowd booed loudly as they showed up on the screen.

"How DARE they change MY show like that! They have no right to do this, Hunter!" she yelled. "They can't just do what benefits them!" Triple H turned to her. "Don't worry, I got guys looking all over for them. They are gonna drag them here and they are going to PAY for what they did."

"I mean how could this possibly happen? How can 2 guys in SWAT gear slip past the arena security? And they couldn't have gotten far…" Stephanie added. Triple H smirked.

"You're not gonna find 'em…" Seth chimed in.

Triple H and Steph turned to him. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Seth inhaled and exhaled deeply, glaring at the wall. "You're not gonna find them," he said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean that we're not going to find them?" Triple H asked.

Seth groaned as he moved the ice pack a bit closer to his neck. "When the Hounds hideout, we just aimlessly walk to a location and hang out there. You're gonna have to search abandoned warehouses, old buildings, run-down factories; things like that." Seth informed. Triple H nodded, snapping his fingers for a few dozen security guards.

"I want you boys to go outside and search for Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Bring them here to me." The security guards began to walk off.

"And uh...rough 'em up a bit for me, would ya?" Triple H added. They nodded and walked off.

Stephanie turned her attention back to Seth. "Feel better, okay?" she said in a motherly tone, putting a hand on his cheek before walking out of the room along with Triple H.

**UNKNOWN**

Dean bit on his thumbnail as he sat on the corner of a table. The crowd screamed at the sight of him. "So what do you think Hunter and Steph are doin' now?" Roman shrugged, slipping off his gloves. The screams of the crowd got even louder. He grabbed a hair tie off the table and began tying his hair in a manbun.

The room they were in was well light and looked...cozy. (_Where in the world were they?_)

"Probably tryin' to hunt us down...So they can punish us for being 'bad wittle boys'," Roman said, pouting like a child before laughing as he put his gloves back. Dean laughed loudly with him, rocking back and forth before his thumbnail returned to his mouth.

"...Is there anything to do around here?"

"I doubt it." Roman looked around the room. He picked up a deck of cards. "Wanna play poker?"

Dean gave him a weird look. "Ew! I'm not playing poker with YOU!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "You know that there's regular poker AND strip poker right?" he asked, staring at Dean.

The crowd laughed loudly.

"Really?" Dean asked, scrunching up his face.

Roman tilted his head to the side as if to say 'Really?'. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Unbelievable…" he said.

**RINGSIDE**

"So we continue on with Monday Night Raw and we just saw a phenomenal match between Dolph Ziggler and Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler scoring the victory with 2 Super Kicks and a ZigZag. The COO of the WWE, Triple H has issued out a request to the public at large that if any of you see Dean Ambrose and/or Roman Reigns, you are to report them so they can be brought to justice."

AJ Lee's theme music began to play as she came skipping down to the ring in ripped blue jeans and a gray wifebeater. She wiped her feet on the apron before entering the ring. Out next came Paige who sprinted down to the ring, slid in, and tackled AJ Lee, punching her repeatedly in the face. AJ Lee kicked her off and the referee started the match.

"Paige is really determined to win that belt back, isn't she John?" Michael Cole began. "Of course, Paige is fresh out of NXT and she won that belt on her first night in the business. It has sentimental value to her. Why wouldn't she be determined to win it back, Maggle?"

AJ kicked Paige hard in the gut before delivering a FaceBuster to her. Paige clutched her face before standing up. She quickly returned the kick and dragged her down by her hair. Paige slithered up her body and delivered a series of vicious headbutts.

"Paige could really use this win over the champion-Oh! And AJ Lee delivers a Hurricanrana to Paige!"

AJ Lee looked down at Paige with a demented smirk before skipping around her body, laughing to herself. She went for the pin only for Paige to kick out at one. AJ glared at her before standing back up. She lifted her by her hair and delivered a Spin Kick to her face. For the finishing touches, AJ dragged Paige to a corner and put her on the top rope. She climbed up and held Paige's trunks, giving her a hard suplex.

Yet Paige still kicked out, but at 2 this time. AJ ran irish-whipped Paige who then delivered a drop-kick to AJ Lee. Paige hoisted AJ Lee up on her waist, giving her the Paige-turner. She went for the pin only for AJ Lee to kick out.

"AJ Lee is really determined not to lose here." Jerry commented.

Paige moved the hair out of her face before screaming at AJ. She snatched up her hair and slammed the back of her head down repeatedly before screaming at her once more. Paige went for the pin and AJ kicked out at 2. The crowd got more intrigued inthe match, half cheering for AJ, the other for Paige.

In frustration, Paige held AJ Lee tightly and suplexed her 4 times around the ring.

'THIS IS MY HOUSE!' she shouted.

AJ was breathing hard as she moved hair out of her mouth and put a hand behind her back from the pain. Paige grabbed her shirt and slowly lifted AJ Lee up, only to receive a hard slap to the face that spun her around and to be rolled up for the one two three. AJ Lee quickly slid out the ring, grabbing her belt and holding it close to her body. She laughed at Paige who looked distraught in the ring.

'Bye, my little crumpet!' AJ Lee shouted, waving.

Paige only glared at her.

**UNKNOWN**

Roman and Dean stared at the cards in their hands, a strange remote sat between them on the table.

"They are never gonna find us, are they?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Roman said with a pop.

**IN RING**

Seth Rollins stood off to the side with his arm wrapped up with Triple H next to him. Stephanie Mcmahon paced slightly in anger with a mic in hand. All the security guards that they had sent out stood outside the ring, defeated. The crowd booed intensely.

"I'm through! I'm DONE playing games! Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns get out here NOW! I don't know who you guys think you are but I am the PRINCIPAL OWNER of the WWE and I demand obedience!" she hollered.

"You are not going to just WALTZ in here and make your own demands just because you're angry! The Authority runs this joint, NOT YOU!" she screamed, pointing directly at the camera.

"And you're just gonna change the main event like that?! Look at Seth!" she said, pointing at him as she walked over to him. "He is INJURED because of you two! The security guards had to help him walk in here!" Seth Rollins looked at the ground, frustrated.

"He is NOT fit to compete tonight and he will not be your slave!" Steph looked around before turning towards the ramp. "Now get out here! Get out here RIGHT NOW so I can fire the BOTH of you!"

The titantron showed Dean and Roman playing their poker game.

Dean displayed his cards with a smirk. "Three of a kind," he said, reaching for the strange remote. Roman immediately smacked his hand.

"Ow~!" Dean shouted, giving him a 'What the Hell' look. "What'd you do that for? I won!"

"No...Royal Flush," he said, displaying his cards. Dean looked at them and then Roman's face.

"B...S!"

"Cut it out! Cut it out RIGHT NOW!" Triple H shouted at them with the mic. "Cut the CRAP! Get out here now!"

Roman smirked to himself and grabbed the remote. Dean looked at the screen. "Oh hey, Triple H! Steph! ...Scumbag. How's it goin'?" Dean asked, smiling. Roman looked at all the buttons on the remote.

"Oh and by the way, if you were looking for us, we weren't in any…" Dean waved his hand around as he leaned back in the chair. "Warehouses, factories, or buildings...See, Roman and I knew Seth would tell you our usual locations so we decide to mix things up…" Roman leaned back in his chair, resting his legs on the table, fiddling with the remote some more.

"See...we're actually in the locker-room…"

The crowd laughed.

Stephanie glared at the screen.

"No, like seriously, we're _in the locker-room_...You don't believe me? Okay…" Dean grabbed the camera took take the WWE Universe on a tour. "Here's the lockers," he showed, rubbing them with this hand. "And this is the shower," continued, pointing to a door. Dean walked a little ways over. "And hey look, it's Dolph Ziggler," he showed, rubbing his hand all up in Dolph's hair. Dolph was in sweatpants and an NWO T-shirt. He slowly looked up then over at Dean before laughing.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Dean ignored him. "And look," he brought the camera closer. "He's playing Candy Crush." Dean walked a little ways over to a long hallway. "And down there is the Diva's locker-room. We can't go in there 'cause we have wangs."

The crowd laughed and cheered.

He brought the camera back to his face. "So you see? We were in the locker-room the entire time. And you too stupid to think of that. Why? Because you listened to Seth, because you believed in Seth. See what happens when you do that?" Dean nodded slowly, blinking rapidly. He let go of the camera and sat on the table.

"Oh and about that whole 'firing' thing, Steph? You're not gonna do that. Not as long as we have this," Roman said, showing the remote in his hand. "You see, this remote is connected to the soundboards over there that control everything. So we can mess up your show at any moment," Roman informed.

"For example," suddenly the entire arena went dark except for the faint glow on Dolph Ziggler's phone. Steph and Triple H looked around in a panic (although we can't really see them.) Roman flipped the switch back up causing all the lights to turn back on.

"Ta-da~!" Dean sang, doing jazz hands.

"You know...I feel like there was something else we needed to address…" Roman said, scratching the corner of his nose with his thumb.

"Was there?" Dean asked, looking down at him, his hands resting between his legs.

"Uh...the Main Event?" Dolph chimed in, still looking at his phone.

"Oh yeah...The main event!" Dean and Roman said, looking at each other.

The camera got really close to Dean and Roman's face as they snarled. "That main event...is NEXT." Dean smirked.

"See you there,...Seth."

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? Did you like the extra elements I added to it? Tell me what you think! Because I care about your opinion...unless it's completely irrelevant to the story like has nothing to do with anything...like if you tell me that you like tacos. (Even though I love me some tacos) Anyways….bye bye!**


End file.
